Watch me now
by Leafy2
Summary: Rei wants to experience life first hand. Watch out Rei the worlds coming your way and there's gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up. kairei. reiyuri
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: Never was and never will be mine, no matter how much I dream  
  
Pairings: will be Kai/Rei maybe Kai/Rei/Yuri some Max/Tyson  
  
(Diary entry)  
  
Rei:  
  
It's strange how during the course of one minute your whole perspective on life can be changed. The more I think about it, the more I realise that 'strange' is a totally inappropriate word to be using. What I'm looking for is damn right scary, numb, terrifying and well, Just numb. Part of my brain is telling me how stupid I'm being, I mean I didn't even know the kid. The first time I saw him was on the television three hours ago on a home made movie his parents must off taken of him but after that one minute everything was different. His name was Uriko Blake. He was sixteen just like me and he was dead. Turned out Uriko had committed suicide. He was found yesterday morning by a dog walker but I don't want to have to go into details right now. It's just too raw.  
You probably think I'm being overdramatic. I know that I've never seen the kid before in my whole life, that's why its so stupid but it still hurts.  
I hurt for his family, for his friends and then for people like me who have been effected by his death. You probably think I'm being selfish but if I was this sad over a kid I didn't even know existed untill three hours ago and still don't even know now, then how terrible must the people who did know him feel?  
  
I was sitting on the sofa which I was sharing with Tyson and Kai when I found out. I was watching the news and Tyson and Kai, well they were fighting over my shoulders. They were fighting while everything I had once believed had been shattered.  
  
An hour later I was still there. Tyson and Kai had left ages ago. Tyson had mentioned food and Kai had gone off muttering about a certain blader and poisonous mushrooms while i had just sat there contemplating life.  
  
It scared me how someone so young could be so unhappy that they had taken their life. It scared me how the kid had appeared so happy on the home-movie which had been shown on the news but deep down hidden beneath that smile he was really miserable. It scared me how little I knew about my team mates and in that moment, while I was sitting alone on the crimson coloured sofa, crimson like Kai's eyes, I decided that I would get to know the 'real' Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai. I would find out what they liked, disliked and if they had ever just done something just plain stupid for the adrenaline rush you get later on and while I did that I would live my life. Uriko Blake had died so young and I am determined to make up for it. I will do all those things Uriko never got a chance to do. After living in the secluded Chinese village for so long I realised that I hadn't done anything with my life. I have never gotten so drunk that I couldn't remember what I did the night before, I had never eaten prawns, ick, and I had never been to a proper and I mean proper nightclub. Hell, I've never even been kissed. All this was going to change. From this point I was living for two people, two people who hadn't yet seen what the world had to offer and hopefully through my eyes Uriko would experience it. I was going to be the new Rei and I would do and see everything.  
  
Rei.  
  
After reading the last entry I had made into that diary I felt guilty. A guilt I had never experienced in the whole of my seventeen years , imagine how Rose must have felt when she took the last plank of wood to keep from freezing when the titanic had sunk and then realised that she had inadvertently caused the death of someone as cute as Leonardo Dicaprio. Now times that by a trillion. I had failed myself and I had failed Uriko. I sunk onto my bed with a sigh and let the diary slip out of my hands onto the cold apartment floor. I suddenly realised that nothing had changed. What have I been doing the last year I began asking myself and no matter how hard I tried to come up with at least something to compensate for the passing year all I got was a big blank. If this was an essay I'd get a U. The year had gone by so fast. Touring with the Bladebreakers, the American tournament, the Russian tournament, going back to china and finally training with the bladebreakers for the approaching who knows what tournament Kai has got planned for us. I rested back against the wall with a not so gentle 'thump,' head in my hands. All the Bladebreakers had gone out this morning after Kai had given us time off from training and I had decided to clean mine and Kai's shared room. After ten minutes of under the bed time I had found my old diary. Why do I have to be so like me. I berated myself. Why can't I be hyper like Max or funny if not a bit strange like Tyson or even cold and mysterious like Kai. It was then I realised another thing I've been doing the last year quite a lot off, dreaming of Kai, my super sexy captain. To bad he'd never be interested in boring ol Rei. I lifted my head from my hands and peaked at the page that was left open after I had rather ungraciously dropped it to the floor. As my eyes skimmed the page they rested on one particular sentence. "I was going to be the new Rei and I would do and see everything." I wanted to be free. I wanted to prove to myself that I'm not just Rei, the nice, perfect mannered, lets people walk all over him kinda guy. I was going to have a fresh new start. I would find myself and I would try really really hard not to obsess over a certain two toned haired captain. World watch me now I felt like shouting. From tomorrow morning Rei Kon is going to be a new man.  
  
Things to change.  
  
My clothes. As comfy as they are, they have got to go. I mean come on, I NEED ATTITUDE.  
  
Music. No more Britney.  
  
Things to do:  
  
Go clubbing  
  
where I will do things you should never write home to your mother about  
  
seduce Kai  
  
receive first kiss I have never had from said person.  
  
Somehow I think its time to call Yuri.  
  
Thanks for reading. R&R if you get a chance. I'd love to hear your suggestions. 


	2. phones, feet and pierced eyebrows

Hey, sorry it took so long. Just some things I ought to mention besides from the fact that I will never own beyblade, unless of course I marry the writer hee hee. Yuri is Tala but since many people don't recognise the name I will use the name Tala for the rest of my story.  
  
About the story: All the boys are in Russia, which will soon be holding another tournament. Kai and Tala are 18. Rei is 17. Tyson and Max are 16 and Kenny is 14. In my story Rei and Tala are like best friends so without further ado here it is.....  
  
Answering machine again, damn it Tala! I don't remember throwing my phone at the wall but I do remember staring mournfully at the remaining pieces from the floor, and it just had to be that precise second that my darling captain decided to waltz into our room and demand in these exact words, "What the hell happened in here Kon!" I can safely say that my mind went completely blank. All I could see were those beautiful crimson eyes glaring down at me, ripping at my very soul and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, my head was screaming. I will not cry in front of Kai and I was adamant that I would not turn out looking like the complete looser he probably already thinks I am.  
  
Quick! My mind was screaming, think of something, anything before you end up looking like a complete girl. My eyes darted around the floor, (which I was currently occupying and may I say it was bloody freezing) past the death scene of my very broken mobile and onto Kai's feet.  
  
Wow, Kai has big feet. I could feel my head going into overdrive and It was then that I began wondering if it was true about what they say about men with big feet. It would be so great if it was, I mean, think of all the things I could do with that huge ... Alarm bells started ringing in my brain, scarily sounding very familiar to the Jaws theme tune. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, don't you dare start thinking about things like that now Rei, save it for later, as in when your on your own later, where nobody will see or hear what you're doing. I felt the beginnings of a blush form when I was suddenly bombarded with mental images of Kai. Mental images of an extremely naked Kai, even better were the images of Kai and his very big, "Ahem."  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by a very annoyed Russian, I cringed. My eyes once again began to focus on those lovely feet when I noticed that Kai was wearing a toe ring?  
  
"You have a toe ring?" I asked blinking up at Kai who remained standing in the doorway. Why does he have a toe ring? I want a toe ring and then it hit me. I should get a piercing. I mean piercings are cool and sexy which was exactly the new look I wanted to go for but where? My eyes glanced down to my lap and I winced. No way. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna get one done down there, I've heard the horror stories. Nipple? No. Eyebrow? No thank you. Just two possibilities left. Ear of belly, hmmm now this was a stumper. As I debated over the advantages each one had to offer I realised Kai was still in the room and I'm ashamed to say I began blushing all over again.  
  
Kai humped and motioned to the mess on the floor whilst raising his eyebrows at me. He is very talented, I've never been able to lift my eyebrows up like that, maybe he practised. I remembered When I did try and Mariah had mistaken it for, as what she called, 'the eye.' She had then proceeded in following me around like a lovesick puppy for the rest of the week.  
  
"The phone Rei. What happened to your phone?" I realized I'd zoned out again as Kai's exasperated voice once again managed to bring me back to Earth. "Um, well you see" I mumbled not quite managing to put a sentence together. Kai glared at me again, his eyebrows now shaped like a really, really far away bird in the distance. You know, like a V shape. A foot suddenly slammed to the floor, centimetres from my fingers and I jumped a mile.  
  
"It was Tala, he made me do it!" I blurted out, well actually shouted. "It was Tala hmm?" I felt stupid, it's amazing really how he can make me feel so small. "He wouldn't answer his phone" I whined. I actually whined, somebody shoot me now! "Look Rei, you can't be around Tala twenty-four hours a day" he snapped. "it's time you got your act together and stopped fucking about!" Ok now I really felt like I was about to cry. Kai was practically shaking with fury. Was it just me or was he totally overreacting? "We're a team and you can't let personal feeling affect your blading and for the last couple of weeks since we've been in Russia all you've done is mope around. We've got a tournament soon and you better decide whats more important to you, Tala" he practically spat out the name, and here I thought they were practically best friends. "or me." Now that one took me by surprise, maybe he does like me. "You?" I questioned, my heart suddenly soaring. "The team." He corrected himself, sending my heart into one serious nosedive. I stared at the floor, his words burning their way into me, never to be forgotten and I eventually looked up to see Kai retreating through the door, closing it behind him. I sighed. I could feel the familiar trickle of those traitorous tears running down my cheeks as I slowly crawled over to my phone to see if any parts were salvageable. Using the sleeve of my jumper I dried my face. Why does he have to be so cold?  
  
I really needed Tala right now. He was the only one who could make me feel better at the moment. I hopped to my feet, I was a neko jin after all, and made my way to the wardrobe. If I couldn't talk to Tala on the phone then I guess I would have to track him down. It couldn't be that hard right? I mean how big could this part of Russia be. I slid my long, black, ankle-length coat on, swiftly followed by my red gloves and scarf before rummaging through my many pockets to find my fluffy black, now slightly grey hat and pulled it down over my ears. They were very sensitive to the cold ok. After I had bundled up I grabbed my keys. Who knows maybe I would find a piercing parlour on my journey. With a grin I pulled my boots over the bottom on my combat trousers and gracefully, in my opinion anyway, slid out the window. Don't worry it wasn't a high jump. I couldn't help but think that maybe this evening wouldn't totally suck after all.  
  
Please R and R, it helps a lot. ( Thankyou. 


	3. Why the Romanian circus?

Thankyou everyone who reviewed. It helped me to get the story going again. Hopefully you'll like this chapter but if not don't worry. I needed this chapter to move the story along a bit so the coming chapters will hopefully improve. Anyway, on with the tail..............  
  
Wondering around aimlessly for three hours really took its toll on me and I eventually found myself perched on a bar stool, in a reasonable busy club, drinking my fifth glass of whatever the barman had served me whilst making erratic hand gestures and no not those hand gestures, to whoever bothered to pay attention. Oh and before anybody says anything I did not intend for this to happen. It was not my intention to end up in a club, I mean I could of so worn better clothes!  
  
I only came into the bar to ask for directions but it was during my questionings of random strangers that I realised I had no clue whatsoever of the name of the demolition boys hotel that they were currently staying at.  
  
So there I was, trying to describe one single hotel out of god knows how many, desperately recalling every detail about the young doorman who always gave me a crooked grin that I became aware that I was well on my way to becoming royally pissed. I think I'm loosing this battle. Every single time I managed to call over the bartender, who was really hot by the way, he either:  
  
A)Sprouted Russian for about five minutes in this incredibly husky way.  
  
b)Patted me on the head whilst giving me a wink. (Did he think I was hitting on him?)  
  
or  
  
c) Saying in a deeply accented voice, "Pretty boy, talk to much, drink very little." Then promptly without fail managed to serve me another glass of what I guessed was an illegal substance since it tasted so unmentionably bad. It's a proven fact that the worse something tastes the stronger it usually is.  
  
I was completely failing my mission to find Tala but somehow managing to drink myself into oblivion, and I still didn't really know where I was.  
  
I swivelled around on my seat and began to take in my surrounding. It was then I started asking myself when the place had gotten so busy? Chairs and tables had been pushed to the side and someone's voice was booming across the building, and yes you guessed it, it was in Russian.  
  
"What the?" I exclaimed having no idea what was going on, my poor head couldn't take this. People had began moving to the edges of the room, and a huge matt was being placed down which suspiciously reminded me of the game twister. My slightly foggy mind was busy running over possible solutions to what was happening.  
  
My favourite one being that they were all taking advantage of me in my drunken state, forcing me to participate in a massive game of twister while everybody else took photos. The club manager would then auction off the potentially, no. Extremely embarrassing pictures on E-bay, where the Chief would discover them and reveal them to Kai. Kai, after seeing said pictures would find out how un-naturally bendy I was and either keep me as his sex slave, which I would enjoy very much because I believed my ability to wrap my legs behind my head would keep Kai satisfied for hours on end OR he would most likely sell me to the Romanian circus, making him a couple of extra bucks.  
  
I didn't like the thought of that very much.  
  
I was brought out of my very disturbing thoughts by the bar-man's throaty voice. "Happy hour." Happy what? I was confused. "Club Ruska known for happy hour all over Russia." He then pointed over to something behind me. Upon following his hand I realised he was pointing to the mass of thriving people. "Dance floor." Ohhh now I got it, my brain finally piecing together all the available bits of information of what I had just seen and what I had just been told. Its dancing time.  
  
I twirled back round to face the bar and discovered another drink waiting for me. What was this, the never ending supply?  
  
I felt depressed. Now I wasn't usually a depressed drunk but it was serious this time. I was totally underdressed! Who danced in a trench coat now anyways??  
  
It was at that moment in time that I had the best idea ever... I would just have to call someone from our hotel, preferably not Kai because he wanted to sell me to Romanians and ask them to bring me some clothes to change into.  
  
I know, you don't have to tell me. I'm brilliant.  
  
I dug around in my pockets for some money for the drinks and after paying what I thought was the right amount I slowly made my way through the dancing crowd and to the exit. I remember smiling stupidly to the two bald bouncers on my way out. They were both in black tux's and each had a pair of funky black sunglasses. It kind of reminded me of policemen. I wondered if Kai was into role playing... If I did manage to escape the circus I would have to buy a pair. I could be the good cop and Kai could be my prisoner. It would be my duty as a law enforcing officer to punish Kai for selling his team mate.(most probably for one of those special Chinese herbal tea sachets he always mutters about in his sleep) Now where to buy the handcuffs from?  
  
I walked out into the street, music softly vibrating around me as I spotted the phone booth I knew I had passed some time ago. Ha ha I crowed slightly to myself, quietly applauding my own brilliance. It was when I picked the phone from its stand that I realised I didn't have the number to my hotel. "Shit!"  
  
Even though I knew I was in trouble I didn't really seem to mind. All I wanted to do was dance, was that such a bad thing?  
  
Well If I couldn't get my own clothes then I guess I would just have to get Tala's.  
  
He wouldn't mind and luckily I knew Tala's number off by heart.  
  
I dialled in the number and put my money into the slot. I bet Kevin would be impressed, I Rei Kon, could work a Russian payphone. Only a few seconds passed and somebody answered the phone.  
  
"Tala, Tala! I can work Russian technology, doesn't that totally rock?" I shouted giddily down the phone. I had to share my breakthrough with someone now didn't I?  
  
"What, Rei? Where the hell are you? Kai's worried sick. It's like three in the morning!"  
  
"I know, isn't that awesome but anyway I need clothes." I was now bouncing from one foot to the other, which I probably shouldn't have been doing since my head was starting to pound.  
  
"Oh my god, you were attacked, where are you, I'll come and get you. Those bastards! if they laid one finger on," I swiftly cut him off. "No, I need your clothes." I emphasised the you. Poor Tala was just so slow. I must have said some of that aloud because I received an indignant hey.  
  
"Come on Tala, its happy hour and your starting to make me sad" I all but whined down the phone. "Happy hour? Rei, please don't tell me your at club Ruska."  
  
I Didn't get what all the fuss was about. "So you'll bring the clothes?" I asked. "Just stay right there ok Rei." I think Tala was still talking but I had already begun to zone, my eyes darting around the road I was currently occupying and it was then I noticed it. Its beautiful, sparkling neon lights flashing in the dark. It was calling out to me and I just couldn't say no.  
  
I hung up the phone and started making my way towards the shop. "Tattoo parlour." I let out in a low whisper. In the back of my head I knew I would regret this in the morning but right now, I couldn't bring myself to care.  
  
Hey, sorry if it totally sucked but I had really bad writers block but hopefully now, since that sections outta the way the story can flow a bit more easily. Please R and R, I'd love to hear your ideas ( 


	4. Thats not a tiger in my bed

Hey, sorry it's taken so long, hope you guys like it. Oh and I don't own beyblade (  
  
I snuggled down, deeper into the warmth radiating off the bed as I woke up. Thank god for Tony, my huge cuddly toy tiger. Even in Russia he still managed to keep me warm. I know, I know I'm too old to sleep with cuddly toys but screw that, I'm proud to say that I'm totally in touch with my inner child. So there, if you mock me you will get the tongue.  
  
I burrowed deeper into the bed, strange, I was usually a morning person but today I had absolutely no wish to move from my position whatsoever. That is until Tony growled and started to move.  
  
"What the hell?!?" I slowly turned to face my cuddly toy only to find................ another body?  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I leaped up onto my feet setting of an instant chain reaction. The world started to lurch, my head started pounding and I fell rather unceremoniously off the bed and onto the unforgiving wooden floor.  
  
As I lay there, feeling sick to my stomach and with a blinding headache I began asking myself since when did I have a wooden floor, only to come to the conclusion that I didn't!  
  
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what the hell happened last night? I was drawing up a mental blank. All I got were flashes, like one of those old picture shows. You know, like the ones your parents used to make you sit through, whilst saying... "And here's the picture of you when you used the toilet to refill your water gun...." I must have had a hell of a lot to drink. I felt like a wreak.  
  
I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked down at my wrists, they hurt like hell. It was then that I noticed my lack of clothing and whats more I discovered a pair of handcuffs dangling from my left hand... HANDCUFFS.  
  
I could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on , my throat constricted and I was finding it difficult to catch my breath.  
  
Fuck. My eyes began to fill with tears. What the hell had I gotten myself into? Where was I? And who was in the bed? It would be an understatement if I said I wasn't scared. I was mortified. That was when I heard the other persons voice.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
They knew my name?? I started to calm down. That must mean we know each other. I doubted that in the state I was in last night I could've told anybody my real name. Someone must have picked me up. But then again, why wasn't I wearing any clothes?  
  
I peared over the side of the bed. Its funny how a situation like this could make any hangover feel nonexistent. That was until I saw who it was. The first thing my brain took in was how very naked the other person was. The next was that he in no way, shape or form resembled Kai. And finally all my brain could scream was BRYAN!  
  
I stared at Bryan, he stared at me. I frowned at Bryan, he grinned at me.  
  
My panic attack came back full force.  
  
Why was I in Bryans apartment? What had we done last night? I had a fairly good idea.  
  
I couldn't breath, I lay there on the floor gasping for breath when suddenly an arm wrapped itself around my waste and pulled me back onto the bed. Before I knew It, I was being crushed against Bryans body and something from Bryans body was digging into my back.  
  
This could not be happening.  
  
"Well, well" Bryan smirked, "I do like the scared little boy routine, its really quite the turn on but you know from last night that I like it rough."  
  
I found myself pinned between Bryan's body and the bed, him straddling my hips so I couldn't move.  
  
"We, I mean you.....and me" I managed to stutter.  
  
A feral grin engulfed Bryans mouth as he stared down at me, which was actually quite unnerving. "You're quite the tiger."  
  
He then attacked my lips, sucking and biting. His hands began roaming my sides, stroking and scratching. Breaking free from the kiss I shoved him back until he grabbed my wrists and roughly pushed them up the bed, the metal from the cuffs digging into my arm. I couldn't move. I turned my head. "Stop it Bryan, let me go." I gasped. I was getting scared now. Bryan had always intimidated me, frightened me. I was scared he wasn't going to stop. All I received was a chuckle. "Come on Rei. We all know that's not what you really want now is it." He cupped the side of my face with his hand and began to descend down upon me once again.  
  
Ok, I wanted out now.  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Using all the force I could manage I slammed my knee into Bryans crotch and pushed him away from me before scrabbling off the bed. Leaving him curled up into a ball and panting. I stood there, shocked whilst catching my breath and frantically scanned the floor for any pieces of material that might resemble my clothes. 'A Ha. Boxers!  
  
Underwear was a big issue to me at the moment. Once those were on I randomly grabbed what looked like trousers and a shirt and headed for the door but not before grabbing Bryans mobile from his side. I risked one glance towards Bryans curled up figure and hastely made my get away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I cursed myself as I wondered aimlessly through the park, eventually finding a bench to sit on. My body ached all over and I had foolishly left my shoes at Bryans, aswell as my coat. Why was I such an idiot? Someone up there must really hate me.  
  
I held my head in my hands, last nights activities hadn't really sunk in yet and I really didn't want to be me when they did. Even though I couldn't remember last nights activities, I felt used. I had sex with Bryan. WITH BRYAN.  
  
I wanted Tala. He'd know what to do. He would bring me home, hug me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. Using the phone I'd 'borrowed' I dialled Tala's number but after several rings there was still no answer, even after all my threats, pleads and curses. "Who else could I phone?" I asked myself. The only person who came to mind was the one person I desperately didn't want to see. Silently swearing to myself I typed in the number. I could hear the voice on the other end of the phone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" For the first time in my life my heart didn't skip a beat when he spoke.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Hey Kai, could you pick me up?......."  
  
I hope you all liked it. Please r and r. Poor rei, soon he's gonna find out what else he actually did that night. What do you think, tattoo or piercing, maybe both?? 


End file.
